Gentleman
by amateur-hourd
Summary: His hands never strayed from her waist, never went any higher or lower than they should. He was a complete gentleman and it was a nice change from all the douches she had dated in the past. But this was Jesse. Jesse with toned arms and a voice like ear porn, and she wanted more, damn it! Oneshot.


It is not possible for a teenage boy to have this much self-control.

It is _not._

Especially one who's in college. I mean, "college" basically has the same meaning as "sex", right? So why hadn't he ravished her, already?

Almost three months had passed since that kiss at the ICCA's. Three _long _months. And they had been great months. It really didn't surprise her that Jesse was the perfect boyfriend. And that's what he was, her _boyfriend_, even though she hated labels, there was no other name for what he is.

Apparently it doesn't change the fact that Jesse just doesn't seem to get that it is basically in his right to engage in some sexy time with his girlfriend. And Beca seriously wants her sexy time with Jesse. And it's kind of scary how Fat Amy stuck that term in her head.

The Bellas have noticed how she's been kind of on edge. Amy was the first to guess that it was because of all the repressed sexual tension between her and her boy toy (her words, not Beca's).

Stacie had pretty much freaked out, _"How have you not been treble-boned, already? Have you seen your guy? Grab those toned biceps and just take him like you want him, girl!" _

And she _really, really _wants to. But Jesse's confusing. First, he makes her have all these _feelings_, the kind that are really girly and just..._ugh. _The kind that make run her fingers down his arms when he holds her and the kind that make her kiss the corner of his mouth for no reason when he's quoting one of his favorite movies during movication. The kind that make her wonder why the hell some couples don't like PDA when Beca feels like jumping him half the time they're together, in public and privately, _anywhere _really.

Nothing's changed, Jesse's still that dork that grinned cheekily at her when he learned that not only had Beca watched the Breakfast Club, but a few other of his movies, too. The same nerd that tries to serenade her two-thirds of the time they're out in public just to watch her blush like a tomato and roll her eyes.

But Beca no longer pretends to be blind to the fact that her nerd was _hot_. She had known it since that first day at the radio station, but it was better to try to stay oblivious. Though when she heard him sing at regionals, and found out his voice was basically _ear porn_, it became harder to ignore this fact. But now she doesn't have to, because Jesse's hers and she should be able to jump his bones whenever she wants to.

But something's holding her back. It's the fact that something's holding _him _back. Beca doesn't even understand why. She tries to make it obvious that she wants more. She would push him down into the bed during one of their make-outs and straddle him, but Jesse was stubborn. His hands never strayed from her waist, never went any higher or lower than they should. He was a complete gentleman while she acted like a harlot. And while this was a nice change from the douches she had dated in the past, who tried to cop a feel by the second date, this was _Jesse_. Her nerd with the arms and the ear porn and damn it, she wanted him.

At first, Beca thought that maybe something was wrong with her. Maybe the scary ear spike was too much. Maybe Jesse wasn't attracted to her. But the Bellas quickly rebutted this argument.

"_Shaw-shank please, that boy has been eye-fucking you since the rip-off, and you're trying to tell us that he isn't attracted to you?" Fat Amy had a valid point._

"_That's not it hun, I've seen your hot as hell bod," Chloe had winked at her through the skype cam. _

"_You need to find out what it is, Beca, why he's holding back. Try being more observant." Aubrey had surprised everyone when she had offered some advice, because they all knew she was still trying to get used to the idea that a Bella was getting treble-boned (or trying to). And no one would dare mention that Lily was now dating Donald or that Fat Amy had hooked up with Bumper long ago (which still made some people want to gag). _

Aubrey and Beca actually got along now so she decided to take her advice to heart. She observed. And yes, thankfully, it was not that Jesse wasn't attracted to her.

In fact, now that she was paying attention instead of grumbling to herself whenever a make-out session would end too soon for her, she had noticed some very _interesting _things.

For instance, how Jesse's eyes would darken to the point of nearly pitch black when she rolled her hips against his, and how his hands would tighten around her waist when she licked her way into his mouth. She would notice how his breathing turned ragged when she tortured him at the station by bending down low so her cleavage was showing, or by reaching high for a shelf so that the skin between her shirt and her waistband was exposed. Jesse wanted her, so why did he always stop them before they could get to the point where she took off her shirt? And why did his kisses never dare go any lower than her collarbone?

Beca was going nuts. She had a boyfriend with toned arms, a great set of abs (she almost drooled the first time she saw them, sue her), hot vocal skills that gave her eargasms (Beca wanted to find out if they could give her other kinds of 'gasms' too), and a boyish charm with gorgeous looks, so why wasn't she riding him cowgirl style (Stacy's words, apparently it's the best position).

She was going to find out why he wasn't going farther. And whatever the reason, she would make Jesse forget it. Beca would make him give in. She just didn't know how yet.

Which is why she was running around her room one Friday night. It was almost 7:00 and Jesse would be there soon for movication. She doubted a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt would help initiate her 'seduce the nerd' plan so she quickly changed into some tight jeans and a shirt Stacy had said made her boobs look good. Seriously, were girls always this honest with each other? Because she discovers some pretty scary shit on girls' night.

Beca wasn't happy with this change. She was never supposed to be the jumpy type that checked their reflection in the mirror hundreds of times, waiting for their boyfriend to arrive. Which is what she was doing now, okay, she needed to _stop_.

"_Becaw!_" And her nerd was punctual, she appreciated that too.

As soon as she opens the door and he sees her, Jesse grins widely. Damn him for making her stomach feel funny when he beams at her like that.

"Hey Bec. Ready for movication?" Jesse asks, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Aren't I always?" She says dryly, smiling slightly when she hears him chuckle.

Jesse starts up his laptop and takes out a couple of DVDs, "So I figured a badass like you hasn't watched any musicals and have decided to torture you. Starting with _Grease _and then _Les Miserables_. One's practically a classic and the other's an Oscar nominated film, not to mention the change in atmosphere for each movie, since…." At this point, she pretty much zones out because watching Jesse's arms flex while accommodating himself on her bed is much more interesting than any movie explanation.

Beca then notices Jesse watching her with an amused and partly confused expression, "Did you get all that?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. Damn it, she knows she's gonna get quizzed on this by the end of the night (he's such a weirdo), and she's probably going to sit there staring at him having no idea how the heck to answer his questions. Oh, the joys of movication.

Beca clears her throat, "Yeah, got it. So which one are we gonna watch first?"

"Grease," Jesse says and then pats the spot next to him on the bed. He's already made a makeshift cocoon with all her pillows. Beca happily goes to lie down next to him, resting her head on his chest. Yup, she's one of _those _girls. Jesse sets his laptop on top of his thighs and puts his arm around her.

As usual, halfway through the movie (one she actually likes but will never admit to), Beca has the sudden urge to jump her nerd. She glances up and sees that his eyes are focused on the screen, because heaven forbid he miss a second of a movie he's probably seen a thousand times. Beca lets out a frustrated sigh and then feels his fingers start running up and down her waist, lightly drumming on her ribs. It's a trick of his, Jesse knows Beca can get fidgety during movication and this always seems to set her at ease. Meanwhile, Beca just wants his hand to slide under her shirt so that she could feel his skin on hers.

Beca starts to run her left hand over his stomach, getting closer to the hem with each pass. Jesse then takes her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss her fingertips and palm softly. Damn him. See what she means? She feels like a hooker trying to get some from an innocent bystander while he acts all sweet and perfect. She loved the glint of adoration in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

What was happening to her?

Beca wants to own up to the ear spike, so she quickly shuts the laptop and shoves it to the corner of the bed. Before Jesse has time to question her, she throws her leg over his lap and presses her lips against his, muffling his yelp of surprise. She doesn't blame him, really. She's never been this forward.

Okay, that's not true. But she's pretty sure she's never moved so fast in her life.

She can feel his lips start moving against hers once he gets over the initial shock. And there it is….his hands go to her waist….and stay there.

_Come on Jesse_, she thinks while sucking on his bottom lip, _do something, flip me over, ravish me_. She then starts to raise his shirt and he always lets her. She pulls it off with no problem, taking some time to admire his chest before they go back to kissing and heavy panting. But it's when she tries to take her own shirt off that he stops her, always.

Jesse's hands grab hers gently when she reaches for the hem, "Beca. Beca, wait," he pants. She can't help groaning out loud.

"If you'd let me take off my shirt, I can guarantee you won't want to wait a second longer," she says staring at him seriously. What? She's feeling confident, okay?

"I'm well aware of that," he chuckles, sounding out of breath. A smug look crosses her face by that point. "But we need to stop, Bec," Jesse says with his brow furrowed.

Beca lets out a heavy exhalation, "Why?"

"What?" He asks blinking up at her.

Beca sits up and rests her bottom half on his abdomen, "I don't want to stop, Jesse," she states.

Jesse opens his mouth to say something, but it gets caught in his throat and he looks like a deer in headlights.

It makes him look really cute and Beca can't resist letting out a soft laugh even though she's inwardly cringing at having just thought the word 'cute'.

"Why should we stop," she breathes out, running her hands downs his hard stomach, smirking when she hears him gulp.

"Be- becau- because", he croaks getting it right the third time, "We shouldn't rush into this, Bec," but he doesn't look so sure anymore.

She stares blankly at him, "It's been, like, three months, Jesse."

"Exactly! _Only _three months."

She scoffs, "We've known each other for another four months before that, Jesse! Even longer, I think. And I want you."

After twenty seconds of him staring blankly at her, Beca sighs loudly and goes to get off of him. She can't, though, and just plops right back down because Jesse has tightened his hands around her waist and kept her in place.

Now he's the one smirking, "You want me, huh," he waggles his eyebrows.

She narrows her eyes and scoots back to roll her hips against his, "Yep. And by the _feel _of it, you want me too." His smirk has slipped right off and his mouth is pressed tightly to hold in his moan.

Next thing Beca knows, she's under him with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripping her hips. Now, her smirk is wiped off.

Jesse's looking at her with a whole new glint in his eyes that were a shade darker and she can't help but get goose bumps.

"You're special to me," he says resting his forehead against hers, "and when we take that step, it won't be in an old dorm where Kimmy Jin could walk in at any moment. It will be somewhere as cheesy and as cliché as those rom-coms you love so much," he says winking at her, "I have plans, you know. You can't just use your womanly wiles to distract me from them," he finishes kissing her temple.

She's too surprised to do anything more than stare at him blankly for a while. She can't even think of a witty retort for his comment on her 'love' of rom-coms. Jesse makes use of this time by peppering kisses on her neck and sucking on the sensitive spot beneath her ear. _He has plans_. Of course a movie buff like him would make such a big deal out of their first time together. She tries to ignore the smile threatening to take over her face.

"You're such a weirdo," she says, her voice full of affection.

Jesse grins that goofy smile at her and her heart literally skips a beat. _Damn it, this shit actually happens in real life? _

"So you'll let me? Continue planning and creating a scene so corny it's going to make you want to gag?"

"Yes," Beca sighs dramatically, "Just hurry it up, will you? I don't want to wait much longer," she says the last part breathily on purpose just to hear him groan, because damn it all if she wasn't going to torture him for making her wait.

"I promise, it won't be much longer, I'm not a masochist," and then he kisses her right after she snorts and they're both smiling into it and Beca thinks that yeah, she wants their first time together to be special too.

And a month later, when they have the treble house all to themselves and Jesse went above and beyond decorating the living room with candles and flower petals and a makeshift bed on the floor with lots of pillows, her burst of laughter is quickly followed by clothing being thrown around the room and nothing's funny anymore after that. He also tries to serenade her but Beca quickly learns a maneuver that makes his mouth snap close.

And, yeah, it was well worth the wait.


End file.
